starborn_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Ka Shada - "Emperor" of the Dominion Commune
Ka Shada Ka Shada was an intrinsic hereditary member of the Deltarine ruling council, and he was among the first to make contact with the Dominion Commune on a political mission to establish peaceful relations after the Deltarine fleet encountered a Keyraxian War fleet and utterly destroyed the fleet after they opened fire on the unsuspecting Deltarine. The Keyraxian fleet was on route to invade the planet Borathia in the Del-thanis system of worlds in Dominion space when the Deltarine advance scout vessals came across them. Taking the scout ship on board after damaging it with their firepower, the rest of the scout vessals that had survived immediately informed the lead defense ship of hostile activity and retreated using their jump drives to be safely out of harms way before the DCV Dawnsabre jumped in, launched an entire squadron of attack craft and decimated the opposing force before demanding the scout ship be returned. Their answer was to launch a salvo of planet bombardment missles at the deltarine fleet thinking that their superior weapons would be enough to destroy these intruders, yet the deltarine advanced weaponry prevented the missles from reaching their target and were destroyed in mid flight. The Keyraxian vessal self destructed shortly after, unwilling to surrender to the unknown race that had defeated them. Contact with the Dominion commune came shortly after, and the story of the struggle within Dominion territories was revealed to Ka Shada and his entourage, who promptly reported back to the Deltarine ruling council with an offer of settlement worlds in return for their assistance with the "Keyraxian expansion" and protection of Dominion worlds. King Aga-Ren, 15th monarch of the 14th house, had to make a decision to end the Deltarine self imposed exile. His people were eager for change as the great exile had become something of a burden to the once proud Deltarine, and so the Accord of Skalthos was prepared and signed, but only, noted the Deltarine lobbying ministers of the interior government, if the Deltarine could place a figurehead on the commune's government to prevent the history of war and military superiority from repeating itself. Ka Shada was familiar to the Dominion Commune over his months of negotiation and counter negotiation, and had made many friends and enemies from within the conclave and its many ambassadors from the many worlds and races that inhabited Dominion. His appointment was not a sure fire thing, and was finally carried by majority after many weeks of heated discussion and negotiation. Many considered the appointment of an alien to be a disaster waiting to happen, and many voiced concerns about the "fair treatment" of their worlds over the Deltarine interlopers, but Ka Shada has proven himself to be without preference and has placed the needs of the Dominion commune worlds before that of his own people. Many in the Deltarine interior believe him to be a traitor over some issues, however, a majority of the deltarine ruling coulcil believe them to be spoilt and their complaints are usually dealt with in contempt. The primary settlement on the world of Argus in the Skalthos system has gone without hitch and Dominion interference has been minimal. For his part, Ka Shada genuinely believes the history of of his own people it to be amongst the races of Dominion to lead the way for future generations against Kerox. Category:Characters